<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked On Her Flesh (she's gonna save me) by murkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545424">Hooked On Her Flesh (she's gonna save me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle'>murkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Hot Professor, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re kidding me.” Persephone huffed. “I thought I had all the English credits I needed to graduate!” Persephone glanced at the syllabus on her lap, “Literature 180C, Examining Poetry Through a Classical and Modern Lens?!” she read. “Hes, please. Don’t you have an English as a Spoken Language course or something?”<br/>“Persephone, this is the class you have to take. I’ll give you the information for the TA so you can start early if you want.” Hestia scribbled quickly onto the paper, and Persephone couldn’t help but feel a little envious of her elegant handwriting. She quietly resolved to work more on her penmanship.<br/>Hestia offered her a cookie before she left, and Persephone felt a pang of guilt. Hestia could be pushy, but she’d been helping Persephone since her first day at Olympus City University, and only had the best intentions. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Persephone is almost ready to graduate when she gets slapped with one last English class. With no other choice, she agrees to go. The professor is absent, the TA is cute, and she still hates poetry, but maybe this last class is what she's needed all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/Athena (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked On Her Flesh (she's gonna save me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya girl is back.<br/>I can promise a fucked up update schedule. I can promise I might not finish this. I can promise I might not work on anything but this.<br/>I can also promise all the sappy angsty happiness I love dearly. Welcome aboard!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me.” Persephone huffed. “I thought I had all the English credits I needed to graduate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Persephone.” Hestia smiled tightly. “I know you aren’t big on Literature, but you need one more class for your degree. The professor is one of our best, and I think you’ll enjoy the class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone glanced at the syllabus on her lap, “Literature 180C, Examining Poetry Through a Classical and Modern Lense?!” she read. “Hes, please. Don’t you have an English as a Spoken Language course or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Persephone, this is the class you have to take. I’ll give you the information for the TA so you can start early if you want.” Hestia scribbled quickly onto the paper, and Persephone couldn’t help but feel a little envious of her elegant handwriting. She quietly resolved to work more on her penmanship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hestia offered her a cookie before she left, and Persephone felt a pang of guilt. Hestia could be pushy, but she’d been helping Persephone since her first day at Olympus City University, and only had the best intentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone trudged home and sat down in front of her banged up laptop to write an email. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To: </span>
  <span>underworldh@olympusu.org</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From: </span>
  <span>persephonefg@olympusu.org</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cc: </span>
  <span>hesto@olympusu.org</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subject: Lit 180C</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have been enrolled in your lit 180C class. I have always struggled with English, and thought it would be beneficial if I reached out early to ask for advice you have. I look forward to working with you this semester. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Persephone </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Shoves toward you, begging forgiveness for starting another WIP*</p>
<p>Also, endless kudos to the discord for letting me be a little lurker and soak up all ur good vibes. you inspire me. this story is ur fault.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>